


Bathtub

by RaspberryEchinacea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryEchinacea/pseuds/RaspberryEchinacea
Summary: Gladio and Ignis share a tranquil moment in the tub.





	Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble I wrote for the last day of Gladnis Week.

Gladio was staring at the faucet of the tub, a drop falling from it.  
Click...Click...Click...  
His gaze then turned towards the mirror of the sink, clouded by the steam that was filling the room, mixed with the floral scent of the bath bomb now dissolved. He remembered when he and Ignis used to leave sweet messages for each other on the foggy surface of the mirror before leaving for their duties in the morning.   
He looked at Ignis who was sitting in the tub between his legs, his head on his chest and both their hands intertwined on the border of the tub.  
Gladio saw his husband's head slightly dropping on the side.  
“Dozing off?” he asked.  
“No.” replied Ignis.  
Gladio smiled.  
“Let's go to bed then.” he said, kissing his hair and helping him get out of the tub.


End file.
